Corduroy Pants
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: “You asked me to go for a walk, why?” Dana asked digging her hangs into her corduroy pants pockets. [oneshot DL]


I have been in the mood to write a one-shot. Well, another one. Anyways, I am not going to have it in any POV, why? I don't really know. Anyways, just a one-shot from pure boredom, most are. Enjoy.

**Corduroy Pants**

_One-shot_

"You asked me to go for a walk, why?" Dana asked digging her hangs into her corduroy pants pockets.

"Well, out of all my friends, you are the one I know the least," Logan answered, his curly hair blowing slightly in the warm spring breeze.

"Well, I have never heard you act this way," Dana announced while shuffling her feet below her. It was so uncommon for Logan to ask Dana to go for a walk, let alone be nice to her at the same time, and she knew this.

"I could be saying the same thing," Logan said, slowing his pace down to a slow drag.

"So you want to get-to-know me?" Dana asked, tucking a stray piece of one of her brown curls behind her left ear. She buried her hand back down into her pockets.

"I guess. We both share the same friends, meaning we are going to have to see a lot of each other, so why not?" He simply stated looking off towards the ocean. It was an amazing view.

"I think this is the most civil we have ever been to each other," Dana said, fidgeting with her black hair band she had on her wrist.

"Probably," Logan concluded, still staring off to the distance.

"So, what do you need to know?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Really, I don't know."

"You're a bundle of help," Dana said, straining to read the sign in the distance.

"Start simple. Why did you come to PCA?" He asked, turning away from the amazing view, and looking at Dana.

"What kind of question is that? It is quite obvious isn't it? My parents made me, thinking I am going to get a better education here," Dana said, staring at her nails. She seemed so amused with her nails, and Logan noticed this awhile back.

"Another question. What is so interesting about your nails?" He asked unsure of the response he was going to receive.

"By that, you mean…?"

"I mean, you are always fidgeting around with your nails. It's so unbearable," Logan explained.

"Excuse me? Why is it such a concern to you if I am doing something with my nails? It's not like it affects the gravitational pull. Or more important, it's not like it effects you in any way," Dana fought, last part sarcastically. Truth behold, Logan had no response to this.

"You're basically answering a question with a question," Logan said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. Because I can," She said, taking an extra effort to fidget with her nails more.

"Fair enough," Logan said, eyebrows falling back into place.

"And what about you, why are you so obsessed with yourself?" Dana asked, looking him up and down.

"Because I can," Logan mocked, not knowing the real reason. It was just, him.

"Oh, you're such a comedian," Dana commented sarcastically.

"If I'm a comedian, then you must be a therapist," Logan laughed. Dana decided not to answer. How immature.

"I wouldn't mind being a therapist," Dana said, looking up at the cotton-like clouds that loomed above their heads.

"You are kidding me, right?" Logan asked astounded, turning his attention completely on Dana. She turned towards him dirty look plastered all over her face.

"Why would I be kidding?" Dana asked looking Logan right in the eye.

"Answering a question with a question again," he pointed out smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, big deal. And no, I am not kidding," Dana said, looking away and asking herself why she had agreed to go on this walk. It was just a big waste of time for her anyways. There were better things to do in this world.

"Wow, never would have thought of that," Logan said in daze. There was a silence shared between the two, until Logan spoke again. "Winter or Summer?"

"What?" Dana asked, confused of the question he was asking.

"Which do you like more? Winter or summer?" Logan asked again, looking at her.

"Winter, you?"

"Summer, why do you like winter better?"

"I like the cold, I don't know why, I just do. Same question for you," Dana said, observing the many students rushing around to god knows where.

"I like summer, because it's a reason to show off my abs, and to see other girls in their bikinis," Logan smirked.

"You are so typical Logan," Dana suspected.

"I like typical," Logan announced.

"And I don't. You need to shake it up once in awhile. Be spontaneous," Dana said, realizing that they don't have all that much in common.

"That's your opinion. We are so, different," Logan concluded.

"No kidding. What's your point?" She asked, uncertain of what was to come next.

"Opposites attract," Logan pointed out, still staring at Dana. She looked at Logan from the corner of her eye without turning her head.

"Maybe so, but they don't last," Dana argued.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked.

"I don't, I'm predicting, and simply stating my opinion. I mean, what are you going to talk about when you have a decent conversation?" Dana stated her opinion.

"You don't always have to talk, there are other things besides talking, if you get where I am going-"

"Yes I get where you are going at. You pig. Is that all you think about?" Dana asked revolted.

"I am a fifteen year old guy, what do you expect?" Logan said, smirking wider.

"You're proud of that? Why are guys like that?" Dana asked, basically to no one in particular.

"I am not necessarily proud, but I can't help it," Logan said, almost in a pleading tone.

"Guys are so shallow," Dana stated.

"What do you have against guys?" Logan asked, with a slight laugh.

"I really didn't have anything against guys until I met you," Dana answered bitterly. This was becoming interesting.

"Oh, well sweetie, you aren't exactly a piece of cake either," Logan defended.

"Meaning…?" Dana questioned, eyebrows raised and head cocked forward.

"Meaning… You aren't perfect either!"

"Did I ever say I was perfect? NO," Dana answered herself. Her knees began to feel shaky from all the walking they had been doing, and the lack of food she had eaten that day. Sitting down, back rested against the science building, she let out a long sigh of frustration and tiredness.

"Why are we sitting here?" Logan asked, picking at a couple pieces of the grass on the ground.

"Because I can, and I am tired," Dana said, brushing imaginary dust off of her burgundy colored tank top that matched her corduroy pants.

"The world doesn't revolve around you sweetie," Logan said not looking her in the eye.

"Look who is talking."

"The world would revolve around me, before it revolved around you any day!" Logan challenged Dana.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dana asked, not slightly offended, but sick of it all. Oh, how she wanted to teach this boy a lesson in life.

"It means what I said."

"Well, I am sorry I don't understand the bunch of words that come out of your mouth you call sentences," Dana fought back. She could play this game too.

"Excuse me? I speak English perfectly FINE!" Logan yelled, not too loud to cause a scene but loud enough to gain Dana's attention.

"In your head," Dana muttered, turning her head but making sure Logan caught it.

"What about you? At least I'm not one of those fuck-the-world-I-hate-everyone-and-everything kind of people!" Logan said, sitting further up onto his knees. Dana joined him.

"I am NOT one of those people Logan!" Dana said, pointing to herself. Logan stood all the way up, and Dana joined.

"Oh really?" Logan asked.

"Yes really! I have feelings too, no matter how badly you want to believe otherwise!" Dana fought, taking in a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Prove it," Logan challenged once again.

"Excuse me? I have NOTHING I need to prove to a disgusting pig like you!" Dana said, crossing her arms showing a sign of defiance.

"Oh, well, well, well," Logan said, stressing on the 'oh.' "Looks like we have ourselves a girl with a backbone," Logan complimented. Dana didn't realize this as a compliment.

"You never noticed before? Are you that full of yourself?" Dana asked bitterly. Her coldness seeping onto every word she spoke.

"I am not as full of myself as I may seem," Logan announced. Dana raised her eyebrows high and proud.

"You are kidding me, right?" Dana asked, almost laughing.

"No actually."

"In words of your own self Reese, PROVE. IT." Dana proposed mockingly.

"Unlike you, I am not scared to prove something to you."

"I am not scared Logan," Dana scoffed. "I am just not going to lower myself to that position."

"Right," Logan laughed sarcastically.

"So, go ahead and prove you are not as full of yourself as you seem Logan."

"When I do this, I will also find out if you are not 'one of those kinds of people' too," Logan said, smirk rising.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked, uncrossing her arms unsure of what he was about to do.

With a step forward, Logan wrapped his arms around Dana's waist and hugged her. A simple hug. A friendly hug. Dana stood their, unsure of what to do.

"If you want to prove to me you are not one of those people, then hug me back," Logan whispered making sure no one else heard. If this was the only way of getting him to shut up, then it was worth it to Dana. But it seemed there was something more. She slowly, and carefully lifted her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. It was kind of funny how perfectly they fit together.

Almost unreal.

Dana loosened her grip and Logan backed off. Logan looked Dana in her eyes, smile plastered on his face. True, and genuine. Slightly, Dana tilted her head in a confused state.

"I guess you are not one of those types of people," Logan said, smile slowly fading.

"And I guess you are not as full of yourself as I thought," Dana replied smile trying to escape her lips. She wouldn't let it.

"I guess not," Logan said, turning around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dana couldn't help but ask.

Logan stopped, and turned only his head smiling. "To lunch, care to join?" He asked. Dana began walking towards him.

"Only because I am hungry," she lied.

"Only because you are hungry," Logan repeated, knowing damn well it was a lie.

-----------

**Okay, so it was a fluffy cute one-shot. The title, really didn't have anything to do with this story, but it was different, and hopefully caught your attention. You all know I like different. Reviews are awesome, and I love them, so please review?**

**--Brittany**


End file.
